


You Are Airborne

by imnotbuck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Moving On, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Slow Burn, Soul Stone (Marvel), we don't like endgame steve here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/imnotbuck
Summary: After the events of Avengers: Endgame, Sam and Bucky help each other re-adjust to the world around them. Featuring falling in love, a new Captain America, new friendships, and learning to let go of the past to move on to a better future. Also farming, lots of farming.





	You Are Airborne

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods of the Captain America Big Bang 2019 for making this bang run so smoothly! This work is a collaboration between myself and nina and it was a labour of love to make. Thank you nina for your amazing artwork (which will be embedded in the fic and linked) and your unending support! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are so so appreciated, thank you everyone for reading. 
> 
> View Nina's art [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230729)
> 
> Follow us on tumblr: me [ (fuckyfarnes)](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/), and nina[(mrs-dr-strange)](https://mrs-dr-strange.tumblr.com)

The soft smile he gives Sam isn't how he feels, not even close. He knows what Steve has done and he's terrified; terrified to see the man he used to know transformed into someone new, someone he thought he'd never get to be. He wants nothing more than to take Sam's hand and run. Why should they have to face both the past and the future at once? Everything is so uncertain now, terrifying in its instability, and he wants no part of it. 

The truth is something he doesn't want to admit; it was nicer in the soul realm. It was easier, much simpler, and nothing hurt. It was scary in the beginning but then it was calm, a calm he came to love. A calm that gave him Sam. 

Out here it's nothing but chaos again. 

He lost one love to that damn shield and the last thing he wants to do is lose another. He can't lose Sam, he won't lose Sam. 

Run, he wants to say, run away with me. 

He'd love to ask but he'd never do that to Sam. See, Sam is the kind of man who will give every part of himself for the greater good; he's the kind of man who wants nothing more than to help and to give. He'd give Bucky everything and he'd run with him, but that's not what he's meant for. Bucky isn't selfish enough to want to keep him away from his true calling just to calm his fears. 

All he can do is urge him forward, lead him to the man he used to know and feign content. He refuses to ruin this for Sam because Sam deserves so much, deserves everything good in life, deserves more than to be held back. 

Sam goes on ahead to talk to Steve and Bucky turns his head, unable to bear the sight of it. He can't see Sam talking to Stev— whoever that is. He's someone who Bucky's mind can't make sense of, who his heart can't reconcile with. His best friend has long since gone and there's nothing left of him now. There's no point in pretending that he isn't gone and no reason for Bucky to say a word to whoever's come back. 

The man on the bridge, who was he? 

The man on the bench, who is he? 

The man on the bridge is gone and the man on the bench is a stranger. 

A stranger who's handing Sam his shield. 

Bucky closes his eyes and imagines Sam's hands on him instead. Sam's gentle touch on his cheek, his fingers running through his hair, mapping out his smile by touch then giving way to shy kisses. 

His memories of what happened in the soul realm are somewhat shattered, shards of a separate reality, but he remembers the warmth of those hands clearly.

-

_ “Steve?”  _

Bucky can hear himself saying it but his mouth isn’t moving. His voice echoes around him and he’s falling, falling, falling through an endless darkness. He tries to cling onto something but there’s nothing but empty space and what feels like sand around him. A distant part of him wonders if this is the Soldier taking back over, if there were still trigger words stuck in his head and someone flipped the switch. If that’s the case then there’s nothing he can do to stop it, all he can do is let go. 

That’s when he hits the water. 

He lands softly despite how fast he’d been falling, the water cushioning rather than hurting him. Bucky gasps and stares up at the red and orange sky, the colour nearly blinding. The sky looks like it’s on fire and it’s not the most comforting thing to see. At least the water is cool and not freezing cold; he lifts his hand out of the water and watches it run through his fingers, reflecting the red and orange of the sky. 

“Barnes?” he hears someone call. 

It takes him a minute to gather his bearings but he makes the connection eventually. “Wilson?” he asks and sits up, groaning as he goes. 

Sam is sitting up and staring at him with an expression of utter confusion on his face. “You wouldn’t happen to know where we are, would you?”

“My first guess was hell but I’m not sure now,” he replies. “Last time I checked we were in Wakanda.” 

“I heard Rhodey calling for me.” 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” 

Sam looks himself over, then shakes his head. “I’m good. Are you?” 

“Yeah, I think so,” he replies. “We should probably get moving.”

“There’s no one else here,” Sam points out. “Plus we have no idea where we are which means we have no idea where to go.” 

“Just because there’s no one around right now doesn’t mean there won’t be, and exploring equals knowledge.” 

“I can’t believe that we ended up in the same afterlife,” Sam says and stands up. “Out of everyone in the universe I got stuck with you.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes and starts trudging through the ankle deep water. “I’m not exactly thrilled to see you here either,” he mutters. Off in the distance he can see what looks like a gazebo shrouded in fog. There’s nothing else around them so it looks like there’s nowhere else to go but there. 

“Creepy gazebo?”

“Creepy gazebo.”

-

Sam touches the shield with a reverence Bucky has never seen before. It’s no surprise that he looked up to Steve, maybe even still does, but seeing it first hand is something else. Bucky is still standing at a distance but he can see the gleam in Sam’s eyes, the wonder and awe in his expression. To be given the mantle of Captain America really is an honour so he doesn’t blame him, but the situation still stings a little. 

Bucky has no intention of going over to him after their goodbye; there’s nothing left to be said, not after that. Steve hugged him and drove a spike into his heart when he said their signature goodbye because he knew what it really meant- he wasn’t planning on coming back. When Bucky had told Steve not to do anything stupid before he left for the war it was because he didn’t know if he’d ever be back to save him from himself and they’d both known that. 

_ “I’m gonna miss you, buddy.”  _

_ “Try not to do anything stupid while I’m gone.”  _

There was no doubt that Steve wasn't coming back after that, at least not right away. Being abandoned like that hurt more than anything had in awhile. So he won't go over to him, he won't waste anymore time begging for the man he once knew.

Sam looks over at him with wide eyes as if asking if it was really happening. Bucky smiles softly at him and nods, encouraging him. He beams back at him and it nearly takes Bucky's breath away. He looks so beautiful and regal; he's  _ radiating  _ happiness. This is his moment and he deserves this much if not more. 

_ I love you so much _ , Bucky thinks, and that's the only thing that matters right now. 

The two of them talk for a few more minutes, then Sam comes walking toward him, holding his shield tightly. Steve remains on the bench staring out at the water, unmoving and uncaring. Despite the fact that age has ravaged him his pose speaks of triumph and freedom. It makes Bucky feel sick with envy and something akin to disgust. 

Still, he smiles as Sam approaches. "Let's hear it for Captain America," he says once he’s close enough. 

Sam's smile is electric and brilliant. "I guess that's me now." 

"You earned it." 

It’s not rare that they have soft heart-to-heart moments but they always have to balance it out right after. Their relationship is made of both love and ridiculousness; they can’t handle being serious all of the time, not even close. 

“If I throw this right now could you catch it, Mr. Freeze?” 

“I’ve caught it many times,” Bucky says, smirking. “You think you could throw it hard enough to knock me back?” 

“You have no idea what I’m capable of,” Sam replies smoothly. “Just you wait and see.” 

-

It takes what feels like an eternity to reach the gazebo. The closer they get to it the deeper the water around them gets and they end up swimming the rest of the way there. Bucky is the first to climb out of the water and onto the stairs of the gazebo; it takes a surprising amount of strength to make it out of the water, it’s like he’s being pulled back in and purposely kept away from their destination. 

He looks around when he gets up and sees nothing but mist around them. It’s all red and orange around them and there’s no one else in sight. 

“Can’t say I didn’t expect this,” Bucky says. “There’s nothing out there.” 

Sam nods and sits down heavily on the steps. He takes off one of his boots and starts dumping the water out of it. “How long do you think we’ll be stuck here?”

“Well, I was stuck in cryo for a couple of decades, then imprisoned, then in cryo again, so my sense of time is a little screwed up,” Bucky says. “Could be minutes, could be years.” 

“I can’t imagine being stuck with you for years,” Sam replies. Bucky can hear the panic he’s trying to hide behind his joke. He often forgets how much time means to some people; when it comes to himself it hardly matters at all because he’s both lost so much and had too much of it. 

Bucky sits down beside him and stares down into the water. There’s no signs of life in it; no fish, no plants, nothing. He can’t help but wonder what will happen to them if they remain there for too long- what if they fade away into nothing? 

“They didn’t stop him,” he murmurs. 

“What?” Sam asks. 

“Thanos. Wherever we are, we’re here because of him.” 

“I… I wasn’t close enough to see,” Sam says. “I was fighting off his goddamn army and then… nothing.” 

“He wanted to destroy half of the universe, right?” Bucky asks more to himself than Sam. “So there has to be more people here. There’s no way we’re alone here.” 

“There’s no one here, Bucky,” Sam says. It’s the first time he’s ever called him anything other than Barnes and it’s strange to hear in general, but the shaking of his voice distracts him from this realization. It’s almost too much. “We lost half of the universe and there’s no one here but us.”

_ Are we dead?  _ Bucky thinks but doesn’t dare let himself say it. Sam is already panicked enough; he doesn’t need to have anything more added to his plate. Bucky’s been “dead” many times before so part of him isn’t exactly afraid but he knows that this could be the one that actually sticks. 

“I wonder who survived,” Sam whispers. “Who’s left to fix all of this?” 

The important question is one that neither of them want to be the one to ask; can it be fixed?

-

T'Challa flies them both back to Wakanda once all is said and done. Wanda decides to come along with them which warms Bucky's heart. They all stick close to each other on the flight for the first few minutes then Sam is up and talking to Okoye. Bucky relaxes in his seat and Wanda unbuckles her seatbelt. 

"Do you think there will be a new team?" she asks, catching him off guard.

"I don't know," he answers honestly. There aren't very many Avengers left to make a team with. How would they go about finding new members? Auditions? "If there were, would you want to be on it?" 

She chews on her lip for a few minutes before answering, "I want to help people so much, but I don't know what I can do. I don't even know what I want." 

"You have endless opportunities," he says. "You don't have to be an Avenger to help people."

"I don't know what to be if not an Avenger." 

"Be you," Bucky says. "You have nothing but time to find your way, kid. Give yourself a break."

"What about you?" she asks. "What will you do now?"

That's something that he's still trying to figure out. Helping Sam sounds like a good idea but he isn't sure how to go about doing that, or if that's the right choice at all. Before Thanos he had a nice little life carved out; he was a goat farmer with his own little house and crops to help harvest. He was happy with it but he knew it couldn't last despite how much he wished it would.

"I might become a farmer full time." 

“I like that idea,” she says and rests her head on his shoulder. “It sounds like a nice life.”

“It is,” he says and leans his head on top of hers. “It really is.”

The flight isn’t as long as Bucky remembers it being which is both nice and terrifying. He has no idea what the state of his home and farm will look like. It may seem silly to some people but he’s mostly worried about his goats; how have they fared without him? Has anyone been taking care of them? 

Wanda and Shuri go off together as soon as they land, T’Challa and Okoye following suit which leaves Sam and Bucky alone together. It’s a unanimous decision to go back to Bucky’s house immediately; the nervous energy Bucky is radiating definitely has something to do with Sam’s readiness to go there. 

They take one of T’Challa’s trucks from the hangar and drive out of the city towards the countryside. Bucky rolls down his window and the rush of cool air hitting his face calms him down a bit. 

“Are you excited to be back?” Sam asks. 

Bucky nods, “I’ve missed it here. Being in the States again was… it didn’t feel very right.” 

Being invited to Tony’s funeral was a surprise in itself because of their history, but he was honoured to be there. He’ll never forget the heartbreak in Pepper’s eyes when she invited him, she looked completely gutted but she kept herself composed and told him that she wanted him to be there. Bucky didn’t plan on being invited so he hadn’t had anything to wear, which is where Shuri came in. She came prepared and made sure he looked respectable and like he should be there.

But being there felt strange because he knew that Tony wouldn’t want him there and that the government wouldn’t either. He felt like a stranger and wanted to leave as soon as he could but Wanda and Sam steadied him. They stood by his side and they all grounded each other, mourning together but in separate ways. Finally being able to come back to Wakanda, to come home, feels incredible despite how worried he is for the state of things. He feels safe here knowing that all of the threats are far away for now. 

“Old MacBarnes had a farm E-I-E-I-O,” Sam sings. “And on his farm he had a hut E-I-E-I-O!”

“You’re such an ass,” Bucky replies, trying his hardest not to smile. The last thing he needs is to let Sam think he’s funny. 

“Do I get to wear overalls?”

“No.”

“How about a straw hat?” 

Bucky rolls his eyes, “I think you’re stereotyping farmers a little too much Samuel.” 

“I just want to get the entire farming experience! I’ve never actually been on a farm so I’m pretty excited- please don’t take this away from me,” Sam says and pouts playfully. “Let me have this man.” 

“I just don’t have any overalls that will fit you,” he says. “I’m much bigger than you so I doubt mine will fit well.”

Sam scowls at him, “I know you’re getting up there in age but your sight can’t be that bad. You and I aren’t that different in size.” 

“Hmm I guess not where it counts,” he lowers his voice and smirks at Sam. Sam doesn’t turn to look at him but he sees Sam fight a smile which he counts as a win. 

They drive down the gravel and grass road toward his house and the closer they get, the better he feels. Seeing his home in the distance takes the weight off of his chest and lets him breathe easier. He can see the goats running around in their paddock and he can’t help but laugh. 

“Look at them!” he shouts. “They’ve all gotten so big!” 

“Wow, you’ve got a lot of goats,” Sam comments and pulls up a few paces away from the house. 

Bucky hops out of the car and runs over to the gate. The goats seem to notice him immediately and start bleating at him, moving towards the fence and trying to get his attention. “You’ve gotten so big,” he gasps. There are definitely more goats than he remembers as well which makes him happy. “I can’t believe it.” 

Sam comes up behind him and wraps his arm around his shoulders. “Hi goats,” he says. “Are you gonna introduce me?”

“This is my dumbass Sam,” Bucky says sweetly. “He’s going to be living with us for a while.” 

“If you’ll have me,” Sam adds. 

The goats look between them before one comes up close and bleats directly at Sam. Sam jumps a little bit then laughs. He drops his arm from Bucky’s shoulders and doubles over laughing, slightly hysterical. Given everything that’s happened he’s happy to hear Sam laughing even if he does look like he’s about to pass out. 

Once Sam finally gathers the strength to stand again, they say goodbye to the goats and head inside. Everything looks just as he’d left it save for a note that explains the situation; as it turns out, Okoye had been keeping tabs on his house for the five years he was gone. She sent someone out to make sure everything was in order and that the goats were taken care of. Knowing Okoye actually cared enough to help him out like this means so much to him; he’s really found his place in Wakanda, which is the last thing he ever expected. 

He hopes that Sam will be as happy here as he is. 

-

Time flows differently wherever they are. There is no sunset or sunrise, the sky stays the same shade of red and orange regardless of how long they sit under the gazebo. They take turns swimming around to scope out the area and resting, which gets them nowhere but gives them something to do. 

“I was never the strongest swimmer when I was young,” Bucky says as he watches Sam. He’s swimming laps around the gazebo and is surprisingly fast. 

Sam stops his lap at the staircase and rests his arms on it. “I didn't know they had pools in prehistoric times."

“I swam upstream both ways," Bucky says. "The dinosaurs would let me and Steve use them as diving boards." 

"Sounds like a blast, Ice Age." 

"You look like a mermaid," he says. "You'd probably make a good Ariel." 

"You've seen The Little Mermaid?" Sam asks and sounds slightly stunned. 

"You'd be surprised what the Russian government thinks is useful for successful infiltration. I know a vast amount of pop culture."

Sam stares at him in silent horror and he fights the urge to laugh. The expressions Sam pulls are always incredible which makes teasing him ridiculously fun. He cracks up a minute later, "Jesus Tweety, do you think the soviets let me sit down and watch Disney movies?" 

"Fuck you Barnes," Sam hisses and starts swimming again. "Forgive me for caring about your dumb ass." 

"Like hell you cared." 

"I am a  _ very  _ caring person when I'm not getting my car ripped apart, thrown by my face, or kicked off a helicarrier." 

Bucky flinches despite his best effort not to. The amount of times he's hurt Sam is horrible and he won't ever forgive himself for it— Sam isn't invincible or enhanced, he could've died any of those times. It's either a miracle or just incredibly good timing that he didn't. He can't even remember if he ever properly apologized to him or not. 

"Hey Wilson?" he calls out. 

"What?" 

_ I'm sorry I almost killed you.  _

_ I'm sorry you're stuck here with me.  _

_ I wish things were different. _

"Teach me how to swim like a mermaid." 

-

Their first night in Bucky's house is calm and quiet. Sam makes dinner with the food they've been supplied with and they feed the goats together then shower and slip into bed. They waste no time and immediately seek each other out, Sam holding him tightly. Bucky clings to him like a life line and refuses to let go for even a second. 

"Five years," Bucky whispers. "We've been gone for five years." 

Sam nods and says, "It felt like longer." 

"I didn't know if we would ever come back," he admits. "I was ready to just stay there." 

"What scares me is that I kind of miss it," Sam says. "It was easier there; everything seems so loud and bright now. Reminds me of when I first came back from service." 

"What was it like?" 

"Overwhelming," he replies. "It was like stepping into another world which is pretty ironic now. I was so used to being constantly on guard and ready for action that I jumped at every chance to get back into it. I had to eventually seek help with therapy because it was just too much to handle. That's how I got started at the VA."

"Is it normal that I never let my guard down?" Bucky asks. 

Sam generally hates playing the counselor for his friends, he's told him before, but with Bucky it's different. Bucky makes sure not to ask for things like this very often but right now he needs some guidance and reassurance.

"After everything that's happened, I think you're perfectly right to be on edge. It seems like there's never a dull moment in this life," Sam replies. "One day things will get easier and you'll be able to relax and let your hair down." 

"I thought you liked the bun," Bucky jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

Sam chuckles and holds him tighter. "You know I love me some man bun." 

"I'm thinking of trying some new styles." 

"Oh yeah? Like what?" 

"Before— I was looking at braiding tutorials. There are some nice braids out there." 

"Have you ever heard of flower crowns?" Sam asks. 

Bucky snorts, "Yeah I definitely have." 

"If someone were to make one for you would you wear it?" he sounds almost shy asking. It makes Bucky's heart ache in the best way and he nods. 

"Of course I would. I'd never deny a heartfelt, pretty gift." 

"Sounds about right." 

Sam falls asleep before Bucky does which isn't a surprise. Bucky has always had trouble sleeping and it's only gotten worse over time. He'd had vivid nightmares in Bucharest that followed him no matter where he went; they only started lessening when they woke him up in Wakanda. Something about his trigger words being out of his mind put him at ease allowed him to sleep almost nightmare free but he isn't so sure about what may happen now. 

He didn't dream in the soul realm, at least not that he can remember. Things worked incredibly differently there which makes him only able to recall certain things that happened. It's only been a few days since the battle but he's already forgotten some of what happened there. His biggest fear is that he'll go to sleep and wake up with no memory of the soul realm, no memory of how he fell for Sam. 

Bucky presses closer to Sam and closes his eyes tightly, praying that he'll wake up the same tomorrow.

-

"Is it just me, or does it look like there's something over there?" Sam asks and points across the water. 

Bucky squints until he can make out the shape of a few trees that definitely weren't there before. "That's new." 

"If there are trees there then there must be land. We need to find a way to get over there," Sam's voice is full of excitement at the prospect of leaving the gazebo and the water. "We have to figure this out." 

"The water gets shallower the further away from the gazebo you get. There could be a shoreline somewhere over there that might get us away from here." 

“We have to go,” Sam exclaims. “There could be someone else over there!” 

The idea of someone else being here with them is exciting but also nerve wracking. If there is someone, it could be anyone, friend or foe, and neither of them have weapons. They both know hand to hand combat- or at least Bucky does- but who knows if whoever they’re up against has special abilities or not. 

“We need to be careful,” Bucky says. “There’s no way to get recon if your wings don’t work.”

Sam’s enthusiasm seems to dim a little bit. “We can’t stay here forever, Barnes. I’m going insane doing the same thing over and over again.” 

“I know,” he says. “But we still need to be careful and rational about this. We could be walking into a trap.” 

“There’s nothing we can do to be more prepared; we don’t have weapons and we have no idea where we are. Who even knows if we can be hurt here?” 

“Why wouldn’t we be able to get hurt here?” 

It takes Sam a few minutes to respond and when he does his voice is grave, “We might not even be alive, Bucky.” 

Bucky shuts his eyes tightly and takes a few deep breaths to steady himself. He’s no stranger to death but actually hearing his fear voiced is frightening. “Let’s go,” he replies. “We should try to cover as much ground as possible now.” 

“Bucky-”

“Come on Wilson,” he says. “Let’s start moving.” 

-

Getting into the groove of taking care of his goats is very easy and very quick. He loves the simplicity of farming because he feels no stress when he’s doing something familiar. The goats all bleat at him when he feeds them their breakfast and he can’t stop himself from smiling. He’s missed the sound of them more than he realized. 

Sam comes out of the house with his shield on his arm and no shirt on, making Bucky smile. He looks half asleep which is pretty adorable but also ready to fight. 

“Good morning Tweety,” Bucky says sweetly. 

“The goats-” Sam says. “I thought…” 

“You thought we were under attack?” 

He lowers his shield and glowers at Bucky but it holds very little punch because of how tired he looks. “I came out to save you and this is what I get.” 

“Thank you for your effort sweetheart,” Bucky replies. He only ever calls Sam pet names when he wants to either tease him or when they’re having a soft moment, but right now he wants to give Sam some comfort because he can understand where he’s coming from. After everything they’ve been through of course waking up to an unfamiliar sound can trigger attack readiness. 

Sam smiles softly at him, “Anytime baby.” 

“Now that you’re up, do you wanna help plant a garden?” 

“What are you planting?” 

“Flowers for now. I have some seeds in the house and I was planning to plant them before.” 

“I don’t exactly have a green thumb but I’ll help as best I can,” Sam tells him. “When do we start?” 

“After I finish feeding the kids and milking the does.” 

“So… we have kids now,” Sam jokes. “I didn’t expect to become a father so soon.” 

“Well life moves pretty fast,” he responds. “We just have to keep up with it.” 

“That’s pretty poetic Icebox,” Sam says. “You have a way with words.”

“That’s why you fell for me,” Bucky says. “That and my smokin’ body.” 

“I’m also a big fan of shiny things.” 

Bucky holds up his middle finger and waves it, trying his best to get the sun to catch the vibranium. “You’re such a great partner to have.” 

“Is that what I am?” Sam asks. “Your partner?” 

It’s not something that they’ve really talked about since being in the soul realm, but he does consider them partners. Boyfriends would work too but he doesn’t know if that’s what Sam would want to be called. Bucky isn’t the sort of guy who knows how to talk about his feelings very well and even though Sam is, it’s still difficult. He doesn’t want to assume anything or project his feelings onto Sam so he never truly opens up despite how much he truly loves him.

“I…” Bucky starts. “I think so. I mean we’ve been- everything that happened in the soul realm, that was real to me.”

“It was real to me too,” Sam says. “Of course it was.” 

“So I umm… I consider you my partner. My uh, my boyfriend?” he knows he couldn’t sound more awkward and unsure if he tried but he can’t word it any other way. Being allowed to actually voice these things is so foreign and strange to him; the last time he even had these feelings for a man he had to keep it to himself until it blew over. 

“Bucky,” Sam says softly and walks over to him. “I’ve considered you my partner for a long time now. We’ve been together for what, three years?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky mumbles. “Sounds about right.” 

“I like partner but you can call me your boyfriend too,” Sam says and smiles. “I’m definitely fine with either.” 

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before,” Bucky admits. “So let me know if I’m not doing it right.” 

Sam chuckles but it’s not cruel. “You’re doing great, I wouldn’t rather be with anyone else.” 

-

“I would rather be with anyone else in the universe,” Sam complains. “Literally anyone else.”

"I agree with you for once," Bucky bites back. 

It took them what felt like years to clear all of the water and once they did they were left with a vast expanse of nearly empty land. There isn’t a single thing to see out here except for a few trees and darker spots in the distance. Basically they’re still alone and it’s starting to drive them a bit insane. 

“Why would there be a path if there was nothing here?” Sam asks. “How far do you think this goes?” 

“It could go on forever.” 

“Definitely not what I wanted to hear," Sam mutters. "We have to be going towards something.” 

“I’m sure we are,” he says, hearing how upset Sam sounds beneath his bravado. “I know there’s something out here.” 

Sam nods but doesn’t reply which he can understand. They have nothing but time to talk which is frightening in itself so they don’t have to speak constantly. Especially given the underlying tension between them both because of their past and what’s going on now. 

The further they go the more things start to appear. Grass appears beneath their feet and more trees sprout up out of nowhere and the landscape in the distant starts to change, things are starting to take shape. They both speed up when they see things starting to change and Bucky can feel the excitement coming off of Sam in waves. It’s very easy to get caught up in it and for once Bucky lets himself be excited about what the future could bring.

-

Sam is a natural with his shield; he knows exactly how to use it and looks good doing it. The fields around their home have become his training grounds and Bucky is his sparring partner a lot of the time. The goats are incredibly interested in watching Sam throwing his shield around and they often bleat at him in support. 

He also takes to farm life easily, much to Bucky’s absolute delight. Whenever Bucky goes to visit Shuri or goes into the city for supplies, Sam volunteers to take care of the goats and helps load the visiting trucks with hay. It’s only been a few weeks since they’ve been back but it feels like they’ve always been there. 

It takes Bucky a little while to realize that Sam nevers actually leaves the farm and never shows any interest in doing so. Normally Bucky would never judge wanting to stay home, but he is a bit worried. Sam is an outgoing person by nature and people flock to him without even realizing, but now he doesn’t talk to anyone other than Bucky. He stays by Bucky’s side and never goes anywhere past the open fields surrounding their home. 

He knows that something needs to be done but he doesn’t know what that is; Sam is the one who knows how to deal with these things. Once upon a time he may have known the answers but that’s not who he is now. Some days he can barely handle his own feelings. Despite that, he wants to help Sam however he can because he doesn’t deserve to deal with whatever is going on on his own. 

“Let’s go on a date tonight,” Bucky says. 

Sam looks up from the newspaper, his expression one of surprise. “You wanna go on a date?” 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” 

“I just didn’t figure you as the date type.”

Bucky narrows his eyes at him. “I’ll have you know that back in my day I showed a lot of people a good time,” he says, making sure to pack on his Brooklyn drawl as much as he can. 

Sam sinks his teeth into his lower lip, drawing Bucky’s attention right to it. “A lot of people huh.”

“Yup,” he says, popping the ‘P’. “Are you jealous, sweetheart?” 

“Oh yes I’m definitely jealous. Are there any retirement homes in the area I should be worried about?” Sam asks. 

“You think you’re hilarious,” Bucky replies. “I’m not dating you for your sense of humour, that’s for sure.” 

“I can’t believe you’re finally admitting that you’re dating me because I’m so goddamn attractive,” Sam says and looks back at his paper. He’s trying to teach himself Xhosa and has started with trying to read newspapers which is going as well as it could be considering he refuses to ask for help. 

“So… date tonight?” Bucky tries again. 

“Sure,” Sam says. “We could cook something nice and watch a movie?” 

“How about we go to the theatre in the city?” Bucky asks. “I’m sure that they’re playing something good.” 

Sam focuses more on his paper; if he had laser vision it would be up in flames by now. “Should we leave the goats by themselves for that long? What if one of them gets out?” 

“The paddock is completely secure,” he tells him. “They’ll be fine for a few hours.” 

“I…” Sam starts but his voice cuts off. 

Bucky gets up from his seat at the table and walks over to Sam, taking the paper out of his hands. Sam is completely tense and he regrets even bringing up going on a date. “Sam…” Bucky says. “What’s going on?” 

Sam sighs and rubs his hand over his face. “It’s not that bad, okay?” 

“What isn’t?”   
  


“After everything that’s happened I just… I want some consistency. It’s peaceful here and I feel as safe as I possibly could,” Sam says. “I like being here with you.”

“I like being here with you too,” Bucky tells him softly. 

“I know that staying here all the time isn’t exactly the healthiest but right now I just need something to hold onto. I can’t be out there-- not yet,” he says. “I just need some time.” 

There is no way he’d ever force Sam out of his comfort zone, that wasn’t even a thought that crossed his mind. “Of course,” Bucky says. “How about tonight we make something fancy? I’m sure I could go grab some ingredients to make it.” 

“Are you supervising or cooking too?” Sam asks, joking to lighten the mood. He’s still somewhat tense but the fact that he’s trying to move past it is a good sign. 

“You’re the one who never lets me into the kitchen.” 

“Darling, the last time you tried to help you wanted to test cutting carrots with your hand,” Sam reminds him. “I have no idea why you thought you could do it but we both know how that ended.”

“Was the carrot in pieces when I was done?” 

“You didn’t cut it.” 

“But was it in pieces?” 

Sam tries to hide his chuckle but fails, which makes Bucky smile. All he wants is to make Sam smile; that’s why he tried to cut the carrot with his hand in the first place. 

-

The cat is Bucky’s idea. 

Sam loves their goats and loves playing around with them, but there’s only so much playing goats can do. Him showing an interest in animals warms Bucky’s heart and makes him want to do whatever he can to make Sam feel at home. 

On the way back from seeing Shuri he decides to stop in at an animal shelter. One of the greatest things about Wakanda is how they care for their animals; the shelter is clean and spacious and there are very few animals there in general. Bucky gravitates towards the cat tower as soon as he gets inside and watches as three kittens play around on it.

There’s a little white kitten struggling to get to the top of the cat tower; it’s trying its very best but still having some trouble but never stops trying. It finally gets up on the second to last step and Bucky can feel himself tearing up, much to his surprise and horror. 

“He was found in an alley with his brothers and sisters,” the worker says from behind him and he forces himself not to flinch. “He’s about a month old.” 

Bucky tears his eyes away from the kitten to look at her. 

She smiles kindly at him, clearly sensing his tension. “Hello, I’m Ohna and I’m the manager here. Would you like to hold him?”

“Can I?” he asks. 

“Of course. You can spend some time with him and see if you two get along.” 

“Thank you.” 

Ohna brings him and the kitten to a small gated area where a few toys are laying on a soft carpet. Bucky steps over the small fence and sits down in the middle of the carpet; he relaxes his muscles as much as he can and tries to give off a welcoming energy. The last thing he wants is to scare the little guy. Ohna puts the kitten down on the carpet and he sits there staring at Bucky for a while, his little eyes squinted. 

It takes a few minutes but soon enough the kitten stands up and walks over to him, not stopping until he’s on his thigh. Bucky hesitantly reaches down and scratches under his chin as carefully as he can and the kitten immediately starts purring happily and pressing his chin into Bucky’s hand. 

“Hey buddy,” Bucky croons at him. “How are you doing today?”

He continues to purr at him in response. 

“You’re wonderful,” he tells the kitten. “I think you’ll love the farm.”

“You two seem to be getting on well,” Ohna says, a smile clear in her voice. 

“He’s wonderful,” Bucky tells her. “I would love to adopt him.” 

“I had a feeling,” she replies. “The adoption process is a long one but it’s definitely worth it if you’re ready to care for him.” 

“I am,” he assures her. “I’m more than ready.” 

“Then let’s get started.”

-

Walking through the greenery does wonders for their morale. Somehow the sky seems less orange, the hue starting to shift before their eyes. The more they walk the more at peace Bucky feels; there's a lightness that comes with the feeling of accomplishment. 

As more and more trees and bushes makes themselves known, a giant oak tree stands out amongst them. Its leaves are swaying despite there being no wind and it has a presence that can be felt regardless of the distance. It draws them towards it almost immediately— Sam turns to look at Bucky and they nod at each other before setting off in its direction. The path to it is clearer than the rest which makes it easier to get to than they expected.

When they get to the tree, they find what they least expected: Wanda.

She's sitting underneath the big oak tree with her eyes closed and completely silent, cocooned in a circle of magic that's red like the sky. The magic around her makes her hair fly up and flow and she looks ferocious, ready to defend herself in a split second. 

Sam is wary of going up to her right then but Bucky isn't. He knows what that ferocity is hiding all too well and he won't let her stew in darkness for a moment longer. 

"Wanda?" Bucky calls out softly. 

Her eyes snap open and glow red until recognition fills her face. She drops her magic and stands up, "Bucky?" her voice trembles terribly and his heart aches for her. She sounds so tired and broken— it's not right. 

He crosses the distance between them and she all but throws herself into his arms. He hugs her tightly and feels her clinging to him like a child to their parent. 

"He killed Viz," she sobs. "I tried to— I destroyed the stone but he already had the time stone. He reversed it all and turned everything to dust." 

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Bucky tells her. "I'm so sorry." 

Sam comes walking up to them and says, "You did all you could and Vision would be proud of you." 

"Sam," Wanda gasps. "You're alive!"

Sam smiles but looks sort of nauseous. "It's good to see you Wanda."

"Do you know where we are?" Bucky asks. He doesn't want to overwhelm her but since she seems to think they're all still alive, she might know more than they do. 

"The soul realm," she says. 

"So not hell then," Bucky tries to joke.

She smiles weakly in response. "No, not exactly."

He doesn't know if it's comforting to know that they're not in hell or not. 

-

Alpine takes to both of them instantly and runs around the farm like he owns it. He's an independent little guy who often forgets that he's a small kitten and tries to do everything that Bucky and Sam do. More often than not he ends up riding on one of their shoulders because he tires himself out pretty easily. Taking care of him isn't easy but it's so, so worth it.

Bucky wakes up with a face full of fur most days so it’s hardly surprising anymore. He carefully removes Alpine from his face and sits up, holding him close to his chest. Alpine purrs and his tail sways in his sleep which makes Bucky smile. It still amazes him how comfortable Alpine is with him and Sam because of how quickly it happened; it’s nothing short of a miracle in his eyes. 

Sam is already gone from beside him so he gets up and walks out of their room to find him. Sam isn’t in the living room or the bathroom but there is a pot of coffee waiting in the kitchen. He puts Alpine down on the couch and grabs a mug of coffee then goes outside to see where Sam is. 

The goats have been tended to and flowers in the planter boxes have been watered, so Sam was busy this morning. Bucky goes around to the back of the house and spots Sam sitting under their weeping willow tree with his computer. It’s not rare to find Sam online shopping or video calling with his family on the secure line Shuri gave them access to and Bucky loves to see it. Sam lights up when he gets to talk to his family and he’s always lighter afterwards, which is much needed these days. 

He whistles to catch Sam’s attention and smiles at him when he looks up. Sam smiles back and motions for him to come over, so he does. 

“I don’t have coffee for you,” Bucky says. “You were too late and I finished the pot.” It’s a lie but he loves to rile Sam up from time to time. 

“Don’t worry, I had some,” Sam says and smirks. “No biggie.” 

“Are you two getting along?” A voice asks from Sam’s computer. It’s somewhat crackly and rough but Bucky would recognize it anywhere.

Steve.

-

The three of them choose not to leave the oak tree. It feels like the safest place to be and none of them know why, and they’re not willing to leave to figure that out. They rest underneath the shade of the branches, staying close together for support. 

“My powers are stronger here,” Wanda says randomly. “I don’t know why but it feels like I’m more in tune with myself.”

“How does that feel?” Sam asks.

Wanda shrugs. “It’s strange. There was a time when I had no idea what to do with them; I had no way of controlling them and they were more of a curse than anything,” she says. “Now that I have more control… it’s weird.”

“I can only imagine,” Sam says. “Maybe there’s a reason you’re more in control here.” 

“We’re in a different realm,” Bucky says. “It’s possible that there are different laws of existence here.” They both stare at him in silence and their confusion is clear. “This place is made from an infinity stone right?”

“Right,” Wanda replies. 

“I’m not really familiar with how they work, but I’m guessing they’re old magic or something like that. So if this place is magic it makes sense that you’re more powerful here.” 

“Barnes, are you a nerd?” Sam asks. 

Bucky flushes and rolls his eyes, “Why does me knowing things make me a nerd?” 

“I’m not saying it does, I’m just putting the pieces together.”

“What pieces?” Wanda asks. 

“Every biography of one James Buchanan Barnes mentions his interest in science. You went to the Stark Expo back in your day.”

“You’ve read my biographies?” Bucky teases. “I had no idea you were so interested in me Wilson.”

“Know your enemy,” Sam says without hesitation. 

Bucky tries to hide his smile and fails. He’s come to really enjoy Sam’s quick wit and loves that he doesn’t pull any punches. “Hey Wanda?” he asks and looks over to her. He finds that she’s looking at the both of them with a small smile on her face. 

“Yes?” she replies. 

“Do you think you could throw Sam far away with your powers?”

“You’re such an asshole,” Sam mutters. 

Wanda chuckles. “I can throw cars,” she says. “So yes.”

“That should just about cover him- that ass has to have some mass to it,” Bucky jokes without thinking about it. He’s immediately embarrassed as soon as it comes out but Sam chortles. 

“You’ve been looking at my ass Barnes?”

“I-” 

“It’s a good ass,” Wanda says and surprises both of them. 

“Thank you,” Sam replies, his chest puffing up. “It’s all natural.”

-

Steve.

Bucky freezes in his tracks and nearly drops his coffee. His entire body feels cold and he can hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. It’s been so long since he’s heard Steve’s voice, over a year now. Truthfully he wanted the last time he heard him to be the very last time- there was nothing left to say between them then and there sure isn’t now. 

Sam is looking at him with concern but Bucky feels as if he’s far away. The ground has dropped out beneath him and he’s scrambling to hold onto something, anything, to steady him again. 

“I… I’m going to check on Alpine,” he mumbles and turns away. 

“Buck?” Steve calls from the screen. Bucky resists the urge to break into a run and quickly walks away toward the house. 

Alpine being ever intuitive comes up to him as soon as he gets back. He purrs and rubs himself against Bucky’s legs in an attempt to comfort him. “Thanks buddy,” Bucky says and bends down to scoop him up. “You’re the best boy.” He sits down on the couch and puts Alpine down so he can drink his coffee which has unsurprisingly gone cold. 

Of course Bucky knew that Sam was keeping in touch with Steve, it made sense, but he didn’t ever think he’d be part of it; he doesn’t want to be part of it. He doesn’t want to have anything to do with whatever Steve and Sam talk about, he’s perfectly happy not interacting with Steve anymore. Sure it hurts sometimes but that’s life and he’s more than used to it. 

There are a lot of feelings left unsettled but he won’t admit to them or acknowledge them. There’s no point in rehashing what’s in the past, at least not to him. Truth be told T’Challa and Shuri offered to set him up with a therapist if he wanted it and their concern was genuine but he declined. Deep diving into his mind would only lead to pain and he couldn’t handle that, not again. 

Sam comes in a little while later and finds Bucky in that same spot. He sits down beside him and pulls him into his arms, Bucky leaning his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes. Neither of them say anything for a while and the silence is comforting. 

“I think one of the goats is mad at me,” Sam says and Bucky laughs. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Goats can glare. You wouldn’t think so but they definitely can.” 

He can tell that Sam is trying to make him feel better and he appreciates it more than he can say. Sam always seems to know what to do, which is a skill Bucky wants to pick up himself. 

“We’re gonna have to have a talk with them,” Bucky says. “I can’t have my best guy and my best goats fighting.” 

“You’re so charming,” Sam croons. “What a darling boyfriend I have.” 

“I try.” 

-

With nothing to do except talk, the three of them learn a lot about each other very quickly. Bucky learns about Sam’s family (Darlene his mother, his sister Sarah, and his niece Samantha) and about Wanda’s life both before and during her time as an Avenger. He tells them about his life before the war and shares stories about the Howling Commandos. It’s been a long time since he’s talked about the Commandos and doing so makes him miss them fiercely, but it’s good to share their legacy. 

“So the suit from the comics wasn’t real?” Wanda asks. 

“How do you know about them?” 

“I’m from Sokovia, not Mars,” she replies. Now that’s comfortable with them her snark has come out fully. She’s turned into somewhat of a little sister for him and he’s now very protective of her as well as Sam. 

“Boom!” Say exclaims and fist bumps her. Wanda beams at him and Bucky smiles. 

“The costume was not real,” Bucky tells her. “It was some weird kind of creative choice by the comic book writers. I also was not 15.” 

“You’re certainly not 15 now either,” Sam says. “You’re what, 200 now?”

“And 2 days,” he says right back. 

“Happy belated birthday,” Wanda says and smiles at him sweetly. 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Thanks kid.” 

Then Sam says, “I think you look really good for your age.” 

It catches Bucky off guard completely and he blushes bright pink. He knows Sam is joking but something in him flutters from happiness. It’s been a long time since he’s gotten a compliment like that and it feels pretty good. He looks at Sam and finds him staring at him with a small smile on his face and a different look in his eyes. It’s different than Sam has ever looked at him and it brings that fluttering feeling back. 

“You’re not bad yourself,” he replies. 

Wanda looks between them for a second then smirks but doesn’t say a word. Bucky narrows his eyes at her and she bats her eyelashes in an attempt to look innocent. It absolutely doesn’t work but he chooses to let it slide. 

-

Bucky’s getting ready to go to the market when Sam wakes up. It’s earlier than he usually gets up because Bucky prefers going shopping as soon as possible to avoid crowds, so he’s surprised. “Bucky?” Sam asks, his voice rough from sleep. 

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Bucky replies. 

“What’re you doing?” 

“I’m going to the market, we need a lot of stuff.” 

Sam hesitates for a second before asking, “Can I come with you?”

Something like hope fills Bucky’s chest and he manages to hide his excitement so not to spook Sam. “Of course you can.”

Sam smiles at him. “Great, just let me shower first.” 

“Sure but don’t think I’m not gonna put you to work babe,” he says. “I need you to put those muscles to use.” 

“I don’t expect any less.” 

It doesn’t take long for Sam to shower but when he comes out Bucky can tell he’s a little more nervous than he was before. Bucky whistles at the sight of his towel clad body and makes him grin. “Like what you see Barnes?”

“Sure do Wilson,” he replies. “What a pretty picture you are.” 

Sam makes a show of flexing and sucking in his cheeks, giving him an exaggerated pout. He looks absolutely adorable and Bucky falls in love with him a little more. He loves seeing him being happy and silly like this. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, handsome. Ain’t I the luckiest guy in the world,” Bucky drawls. He knows Sam loves to hear him play up his Brooklyn drawl from time to time so he plays it up when he can. 

“You better stop that if you want to get to the market today,” Sam warns him. “I’m already undressed, it wouldn’t be too hard to get you back in that bed.”

“I don’t know if you’re trying to be threatening or not because that sounds like a good plan to me.” 

“You think you’re so cute, don’t you?”

“You only encourage it.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna stop that immediately.”

“Mmm hmm, I’m sure you will.” 

Although both of them have Wakandan driver’s licenses, it’s Bucky who decides to drive. Sam grabs their canvas bags and climbs into the passenger seat of the truck; Bucky notices that he’s shifting as close to him as the seat allows so he reaches over and takes Sam’s hand, squeezing it softly. Sam looks at him briefly with gratitude written all over his face. There’s nothing Bucky wouldn’t do to make him feel safe and comfortable so there isn’t anything to be grateful for, not really. 

The drive to the market is a long one which is both good and bad. It’s good because long drives are relaxing but bad because it gives one a lot of time to think, which is exactly what Sam doesn’t need. Although Sam has been working his way away from their house, this is the furthest he’s gone yet. He’s beyond proud of him and the last thing he wants is for Sam to think that he’s handling him with kid gloves, but he is worried about this possibly being too much for him. It’s in his nature to worry but he refuses to let that take control of their trip. 

“Can I ask you something?” Sam asks him. 

“Of course you can.” 

“I’m video chatting with Steve again in a few days. Do you want to be on the call?” 

Bucky’s shaking his head before Sam even finishes speaking. “No thank you.” 

“Did something happen between you two?” 

“No.” 

Sam sighs. “I won’t make you talk about it but just know that I’m here if you ever want to.” 

Bucky nods, not trusting his voice. He’s been waiting for Sam to bring it up but he still isn’t prepared for it. It isn’t an ideal situation, hiding this from Sam, but he can’t talk about it. He can’t talk about what Steve really did to him, what him leaving really meant. It’s not something he feels like getting into right now and he isn’t sure it ever will be. 

The market is blessedly empty because of how early it is. Sam holds onto his hand tightly and Bucky pushes their cart with his other hand. “I feel like making a cake,” Bucky says. “I want to decorate it.” 

“Can you decorate cakes?” 

“I can do it if I try,” Bucky says indignantly. “I’m a man of many skills.”

Sam nods in agreement. “I love your self-confidence.” 

“Self-confidence is important,” he replies. “So thank you darlin’.” 

Sam nudges him with his shoulder, smiling a little. He looks a little nervous to be out in the open like this but there’s determination in his eyes. It makes Bucky swell with pride and love for him; to see him working through his fears is wonderful and being able to be part of it is an honour. 

“Do you think we could make pasta from scratch?” Sam asks. 

Bucky hums, thinking about it. They could easily find instructions online and probably get the equipment they need from the city. “We could at least try,” he says. “I think we could do it.”

“Even if it tastes gross you have to lie to me,” Sam tells him. “I’ll be very disappointed if you don’t.” 

“Don’t worry babe, I will lie through my teeth if you want me to.” 

“Aww how sweet of you baby. Thank you.” 

“Anytime,” Bucky says and leads them into the produce area. “Can you grab some tomatoes?” Bucky asks. 

“You got it,” he says and squeezes Bucky’s hand before letting go and walking away. 

Bucky makes sure to stay in his line of sight as he pushes the cart along, grabbing vegetables and fruit as he goes. Whenever he comes to the market he always thinks about growing some crops of his own. He’s been planning on growing some fruit but he needs to consult with other local farmers to make sure that he’s growing the right things for the environment and the native plants. He really just wants to plant some fruit bushes or trees; he wants the full experience of farming which includes having his own crops and hopefully eventually having a stall at a farmer’s market. 

Sam comes back with a bag of tomatoes and puts it in the cart. “We should get a dessert.” 

“Whatever you want Wilson,” he says. 

Sam grins at him and looks completely at ease for a minute. It fills Bucky’s heart with joy and makes him want to buy anything that can make Sam smile like that. 

It doesn’t take very long to finish their shopping and it’s pretty uneventful. Sam grabs two big tubs of ice cream and sprinkles which Bucky can’t help but chuckle at. “I never knew you had such a sweet tooth,” he says. 

“I like you don’t I?” Sam asks. “And you’re the sweetest thing around.”

Bucky blushes redder than the tomatoes. “You’re such a jackass.”

“Aww honey you really know how to sweet talk a guy.”

-

“It’s too tall,” Sam says. “There’s no way you can make it up to the top.” 

Bucky continues to look up towards the top of the tree and it’s true that it’s very tall, but he’s determined. Plus he’s a super soldier so that’ll help him make it up there. “I can do this.”

“There’s a strong possibility that you’ll fall and hurt yourself.”

“I heal pretty quick.” 

“Doesn’t mean you should put yourself in situations where you can definitely get hurt,” Sam mutters. 

“It could help us get a better idea of our surroundings,” he points out. “Reconnaissance.” 

“Is it really worth you falling and breaking your neck?” Sam asks. 

Before Bucky can reply, a beam of red shoots up past them and up the tree. It takes him a second to realize but his eyes adjust and he sees that it’s Wanda using her magic to get to the top of the tree. “That’s cheating!” Bucky hollers. 

“It’s using her skills to her advantage,” Sam replies. “Like you were planning to.”

“I don’t have magic.”

“You do have serum though.” 

“Shut up.” 

“There’s something over there!” Wanda shouts down. “Another path and a clearing!” 

“Anything else?” Sam asks. 

Wanda comes flying back down wrapped in a red mist of her magic. “I think there’s a little house there. There’s no sight of anyone else either.” 

“Do you think we should go there?” Bucky asks. He can hear the worry in his tone and winces at it; he’s getting better at sharing his emotions but he’s still not thrilled when they come out without his permission. 

“Every time a path opens up we should follow it,” Wanda says. “There’s a reason they’re being shown to us.”

“What if the reason is to trap us?”

Wanda smiles sadly. “I don’t think they could trap us anymore than they already have.” 

There isn’t really anything to dispute there but it still doesn’t feel good to hear. A heavy silence settles between them for a while because none of them know where to go from there. They’ve all been ignoring the reality of the situation by growing closer, which was a good distraction and really comforting, but not the best way to deal with things. 

“Can you manipulate this place?” Bucky asks. “You’re more in touch with your magic here- have you tried using it to change things here?” 

Wanda’s eyebrows furrow. “No, I haven’t really thought to.” 

“Do you want to?” Sam asks. “We don’t want you to do anything that will make you uncomfortable.” 

“I want to try,” she replies. “If there’s a way my magic can help I want to find it.” 

“Proud of you, kid,” Bucky tells her. 

She beams at him and her hands start to glow red. “Let’s do this.” 

-

Visiting Shuri is one of the best parts of living in Wakanda full time. Shuri reminds Bucky of his siblings; she gives him a hard time just like his sisters did and she doesn’t treat him like he’s damaged. She also allows him to hang around in her lab and learn about all of the Wakandan technology he asks about. 

Shuri calls on him for a check up on his arm- despite it already being perfect- and invites Sam along too. He knows that she’s been working on something for Sam so when Sam agrees he immediately gets even more excited than he already is. 

The palace is in the middle of the city where it’s visible to the public. That’s one of the most special things about Wakanda, the royal family’s desire to be one with the people of Wakanda. The only way for them to enter where the family actually stays is by flying in on a Dragon Flyer, a specially designed Wakandan aircraft. Bucky was once afraid of being in the enclosed space but he’s grown used to it over time and Sam used to use on when he was working in secret so he isn’t particularly bothered. 

The Dora Milaje guarding the entrance and airfield make him feel incredibly safe and it’s clear that Sam feels the same way judging by the way his body relaxes. Once they land two members approach the Dragon Flyer and watch as they exit. 

“Sergeant Barnes,” Owara, one of the Dora Milaje waiting, greets him. The two of them have developed a sort of working relationship over the times he’s visited; she teases him by calling him Sergeant Barnes instead of Bucky like he’s told her before. 

“Good morning ma’am,” he replies. “Is Princess Shuri in?”

“Yes, her majesty is waiting for you. You’re late.” 

“We are not.” 

“Her majesty was expecting you at 10:00 AM sharp. It is 10:06 AM right now.” 

Sam snickers and Bucky glares at him. “In that case,” he says, “We need to get in immediately.”

“I will let this slip once and only once,” she replies. “Go ahead.” 

“Thank you very much ma’am,” Bucky says and smiles exaggeratedly. 

She rolls her eyes and steps aside, allowing Sam and Bucky to head into the palace. They’re escorted through the palace and to Shuri’s lab where Bucky runs down to greet her. “Good morning your majesty,” he says. 

She turns around and rolls her eyes at him. “Who put you up to that?” she asks, voice bland and annoyed. 

“I’m just trying to be respectful,” he replies. “I am in the presence of royalty.”

“Enough of that or I will go back to calling you Sergeant Barnes.”

“Sorry,” he says quickly. Truthfully he really isn’t a fan of being called that because it’s not who he is anymore and won’t be ever again. 

She smiles slightly and offers him her hand so they can do their secret handshake. 

“You two have a secret handshake?” Sam asks, disbelief and fondness warring in his voice. 

“It started as a way to check the motor skills of my arm and now it’s just awesome,” Bucky says. 

“That’s… surprisingly sweet.”

“Hello Sam,” Shuri says and waves at him. “Welcome to my lab.”

“Thank you for having me,” Sam replies. “It’s amazing down here.”

“I know,” she says proudly. “I’ve worked hard to keep it that way.” 

“It really shows.”

“Enough about my achievements,” she says. “I have some things I want you to try out, Sam.”

“Me?” 

“Yes,” she replies and presses a few buttons on one of her computers. A spot on the ground opens up and a mannequin comes up wearing a suit and a jetpack comes up. Shuri has clearly reworked his suit and his wings, both of which look incredible and sleek. 

“Holy crap,” gasps Sam. 

“I understand that you’ll be keeping the shield that Captain Rogers passed on to you and considering it is vibranium as well as sentimental, it’s acceptable. Your suit and wings, however, needed an upgrade.”

“Are you- are you really giving this to me?” 

“Once it’s completely finished, of course,” she replies. When Sam doesn’t say anything she turns around to look at him. “Unless you don’t want it?”

“I do,” he’s quick to say. “I really do. It’s just that… aren’t these materials what you use to make the Black Panther armour?”

“Yes.”

“Shouldn’t it be reserved for that then? I don’t want to take away anything that could be used for better things.” 

“Sam,” Bucky says and frowns. “You’re worth it.” 

Shuri nods in agreement. She looks quite sad all of a sudden as well. “You may not believe it right now but you’re allowed to have good things. Accept them when they come and use them because they are for you and you’ve earned it.”

Sam’s eyes glisten and he scratches his neck, clearly uncomfortable. “Thank you Shuri.” 

“It’s time to try everything on; I have your sizes but they could be wrong,” she says even though they’re definitely not. Shuri is nothing if not thorough with her work.

“It’s his butt,” Bucky says. “I think it got bigger.”

Sam glares at him, “That is so inappropriate.” 

“I’m just trying to help with the measurements.”

“You two are just like brother and Nakia,” Shuri says with a groan. “Truly disgusting.”

“One day you’ll be in love and you’ll act the same way,” Sam says. 

“In love,” Bucky says, his voice is merely a whisper. He isn’t surprised that neither of them hear him and he’s glad for that. His heart is in his throat and beating hard, excitement and happiness overtaking him. They haven’t really said ‘I love you’ explicitly so this is a big moment for them and it’s kind of wonderful that it happened so nonchalantly. It screams them as a couple and he loves that, as well as Sam. 

The suit Shuri has made for him is a thing of beauty. It’s mainly black with accents of red and white on his chest along with a star outline in the middle. His wings are made in the same fashion but are made of vibranium now, making them lighter but stronger. 

“I’ve used some of the technology that is in brother’s suit to give you more power. The impact from any hits of bullets will be absorbed in the star and you’ll be able to reverse it back to your opponent to some degree.”

“That’s badass!” Sam exclaims. 

“My suit doesn’t have that,” Bucky mutters. 

“You have the serum,” Shuri explains. “You don’t need anything except for stronger textiles.”

“Quit complaining, Barnes,” Sam says. “Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“You know I’m joking, right Shuri?” he asks. The last thing he wants is to sound ungrateful. 

“I know,” she replies. “But what do you think the gold interlay in your arm is?” 

“Wait what?” 

“It’s a lower power because it’s connected to your body and nervous system but it has similar features in battle,” she says. “I would not put you in danger for the sake of battle readiness.” 

“Thanks Shuri,” Bucky says. “I couldn’t ask for better.”

“I only ever give my best.”

-

Wanda’s powers are far more immense in the soul realm. She’s able to create incredible illusions and manipulate her surroundings with ease. It’s clear to see that being able to experiment with her powers makes her happy and it in turn makes Sam and Bucky happy as well. 

Shortly after Wanda tests her powers and gains a better control of them, they set off for the clearing. The path itself is essentially clear save for the occasional fallen tree, which Wanda moves easily. Bucky feels a bit nervous about leaving the oak tree but they stick close together as they walk and make sure to survey the area every so often with help from Wanda. It’s a safe journey and surprisingly doesn’t take very long. 

What they see in the clearing fills Bucky with hope and joy; his hut. 

It’s the hut he originally stayed in before T’Challa gave him his farm so it’s very special to him. It was home for quite some time and he considers it home still. It’s a sight for sore eyes and makes Bucky’s eyes fill with tears. 

“What is this place?” Wanda asks. 

“My hut,” Bucky says. “I lived here after I woke up.”

“It’s really nice,” Sam says and lays his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky sighs and wants nothing more than to melt into Sam’s warmth. “Let’s go inside,” he suggests. “I wonder if there’s anything in there.”

“Only one way to find out,” Sam says. 

The three of them are still careful when they walk over and Bucky decides to go in first to make sure the coast is clear. Inside are his cot and his chest of clothes, all of which are covered with dust but in good shape otherwise. He steps aside so that Wanda and Sam can come in and they both look around with interest. 

“I wonder why your hut is here and nothing else is,” Wanda says. “It’s strange that this realm is creating things from your life.”

“Possibly because everything happened in Wakanda,” Sam says. “Or it could be that the longer we spend here, the more our memories bleed into whatever kind of reality exists here.”

Both Wanda and Bucky stare at Sam in disbelief. It sounds far fetched but completely right which is very unsettling; the idea that the soul realm can pull things from their minds is terrifying. Nothing can really surprise them too much anymore though. 

“That could be why my illusions are so strong,” Wanda says then turns to Sam. “Has anything appeared for you Sam?”

Sam shakes his head no. “I haven’t really been thinking strongly enough about anything.”

“I always knew you were thoughtless,” Bucky jokes. 

He scoffs, “This coming from you, Brain Freeze?”

“Excuse me but that’s very rude,” Bucky says. “I expect an apology right now.”

“Don’t hold your breath.”

Wanda starts to sway on her feet and blinks slowly when she looks at them. “Do you mind if I take your cot?” Wanda asks, her accent thickening. “I’m tired now.”

“Yeah,” Bucky says. “Yeah of course.” 

Sam immediately wraps his arm around her waist to help her stay upright. He helps guide her over to the cot and she flops down on it, curling up instantly. She suddenly looks incredibly small and sullen. “Thank you,” she mumbles and falls asleep within seconds. 

“She may have used her powers too much,” Sam says. “I can only imagine the strain it must be on her.” 

Bucky nods and walks over to the chest of clothes, pulling out a drawer. “Is your suit uncomfortable?” he asks. 

“Now that you mention it, yeah it is,” Sam answers. “How did I not notice before?” 

“I didn’t notice either,” he tells him. “I’m changing into this. Do you want something to wear?”

“Are you trying to get me naked, Barnes?” Sam asks. 

Bucky blushes but doesn’t turn around so Sam can see. “I wouldn’t have offered you clothes if I wanted that.”

“I guess that’s true,” Sam replies. He sounds disappointed and that perks Bucky up. 

“Not that I would mind if you decided not to wear them.” 

“I can’t tell if you’re messing with me or not.”

Bucky turns around and offers him a pair of linen pants and shirt. “Believe me, I’m not messing with you.” 

Sam stares at him for a second, gauging his reaction, then smirks at him. “You really are something, Barnes.” 

Bucky smirks back at him. “You’re not bad yourself, Wilson.” Bucky finds the kente dress that he wore when he first really met Shuri as himself and decides to put that on. He feels immediately safer and warmer; having these clothes here is probably another comfort that came from his memories and he’s thankful for that. 

Once they’re changed the two of them decide to leave the hut so that Wanda can get some proper rest. They don’t go far, just to the field outside, but it’s enough that any talking they do won’t wake her. 

Bucky lies down and stares up at the sky, his eyes adjusting to the orange slowly. Sometimes he forgets where they all are and all he has to do is look up at the sky and see it. It makes him feel incredibly small and that’s not something he’s felt in a very long time. 

He closes his eyes for a minute and a wave of exhaustion washes over him. He hasn't been tired in the entire time they've been there until now and he's alarmed by it but there's nothing he can do. All he wants is to sleep and regain his strength but he doesn't want to be off guard in case something happens. 

"You're tired, aren't you?" Sam asks. 

"Mmm," Bucky hums. "I'm fine." 

"You can rest now," Sam says. "I'll keep watch."

Bucky shifts onto his side so he can see Sam better. How does he always know just what to say? It's an ability Bucky really wants to pick up. "Thank you," is all he can say. 

Sam smiles at him. "No problem Bucky." 

Hearing Sam call him Bucky is a revelation and always will be. It's so intimate and nice— he really loves the way it rolls off of Sam's tongue.

He closes his eyes and relaxes, the grass surprisingly soft underneath him. When he sleeps, he dreams of Sam.

-

Bucky tries his best to stay away when Sam is video chatting Steve but sometimes he doesn't have a choice but to stay at home. Sam is in the living room and he's in the bedroom wrapped in blankets with Alpine lying beside him. Alpine is kneading the blanket, his tail swaying as he goes and Bucky tries to focus on him so not to pay attention to what's going on in the other room. The serum gave him enhanced hearing so he can pick up everything that's being said but he doesn't want to. He always hates the feeling of invading Sam's privacy even accidentally. 

_ "So you and Bucky,"  _ Steve says. His voice is crystal clear and painful to hear.  _ "I never expected that."  _

"That we're two men dating?" Sam asks. 

_ "Of course not! You know I'm bisexual, Sam."  _

Sam sighs. "Sorry man, I'm on edge right now."

_ "It's okay. You know I'd never judge you— you're my best friend."  _

And doesn't that sting. Bucky closes his eyes tightly and curls up in an attempt to hide. He knows logically that they're not best friends anymore but it still feels very painful to hear. Coming to terms with the reality of the two of them being so separate is difficult at best. 

_ "How are you two doing? It's been a while."  _

"Amazing, actually. Bucky's really…. he's an incredible partner and the best person I know. He's helped me through a lot and I'm thankful for that," says Sam. "I really love him." 

Bucky smiles and Alpine meows his agreement.

"We got a cat," Sam continues. "His name is Alpine and he's the cutest little guy. He's very sassy and independent— he takes after Bucky like that." 

_ "I'm really happy for you Sam. After everything you've been through, you deserve something good. You're a good man." _

There are a few minutes of silence between them and he can imagine the two of them smiling at each other. 

_ "How's Bucky doing?" _

Sam hesitates before answering. "He's doing pretty well. We planted some muskmelons and squash a while back and they're nearly ready for harvesting. He's also working at an outdoor market in the city and we plan on opening a stall there once we have more crops." 

_ "Is he okay emotionally? I know things haven't been easy for him."  _

"Understatement of the century," Bucky mutters to himself. 

"Steve, enough is enough. I need to know what's going on between the two of you," Sam says. "Neither of you will budge on telling me what's really going on and you won't talk— what's the problem?" 

_ Don't _ , Bucky thinks,  _ don't do it.  _

_ "You've asked him?" _

"Of course I have," Sam replies. He sounds frustrated now and Bucky knows that Steve is going to tell him everything. Steve never could hide things from his loved ones. 

_ "I think my decision to go back may have opened up some old wounds,"  _ Steve says. 

"What old wounds?" Sam asks although it sounds like he already knows. 

_ "Buck and I… we were together before the war." _

He doesn't want to hear another word of this; he has to leave the house now. He quickly gets out of bed and gets dressed then grabs the knife he keeps attached to his nightstand, slipping it into his boot. Alpine blinks up at him with interest and so he scoops him up too. There's a sling for Alpine to sit in in the closet which he takes and puts him in it carefully.

"Let's go on a little trip buddy," Bucky says to him. He slides open the window and slowly climbs out of it, thankful that their house is only one level. 

He makes quick work of putting distance between them and the house, crossing into the treeline and disappearing from view. If there's one thing that Bucky knows more than anything, it's how to disappear. 

-

Time at Bucky's hut seems to move even more differently than it did before. There are distinct differences between night and day now; at night the sky becomes deeper red with wisps of orange through it, and the day glows its normal orange. It gets colder at night as well and most shockingly of all, they all get tired. Before Wanda first fell asleep none of them were ever tired, they merely relaxed because they had nothing more to do. Now sleep has become a necessary thing again which is kind of scary at this point because they have no idea what's changed. 

They all take turns sleeping in the bed but Sam and Bucky often choose to just lie in the field and talk. Every night they end up lying closer than they were the last and soon enough they're chest to chest when they roll over to face each other. 

"I think your hair is starting to grow," Sam says. "It looks nice."

"Just nice?" Bucky teases but keeps the compliment close to his heart. Lately there's been a growing warmth inside of him because of Sam's attention and grown affection— it's wonderful and a closely guarded secret. They flirt near constantly but neither of them have said anything about deeper feelings even though they're definitely there. 

"Stop fishing," Sam says. "You're not gonna get any compliments from me if you keep it up, no matter how pretty you look." 

Bucky blushes and looks away for a second. "You're all charm Sammy." 

"What can I say," Sam says. "I guess I'm just inspired lately." 

There's a current flowing between them, alive and strong. They can both feel this unspoken thing between them yet neither are willing to take a chance and make it all real. It's one thing to want each other and another to act on it; considering it's only the three of them together it would be awkward if there were hard feelings between any of them, let alone Sam and Bucky who already had a rocky relationship prior to this. There's a lot of risk and neither of them are sure that there is a reward.

But Bucky wants Sam so much it pains him sometimes. He wants to feel Sam, to touch his gorgeous body and experience him fully; anything Sam has to offer is what he'll take and nothing more. He would never be greedy with Sam, not ever. 

Sam reaches over and touches Bucky's hair, smoothing it away from his face. Bucky sighs and his eyes flutter shut. 

"It's peaceful here," Sam murmurs. "It's been so long since I've felt peace." 

"Mmm," Bucky hums. 

Sam shifts closer and starts to run his fingers through Bucky's hair in earnest. The feeling of Sam's fingers on his scalp is enough to make him groan; he can't remember the last time someone touched him with such care and intimacy. 

"I thought I was well adjusted after I came back," Sam says. "I worked at the VA and got regular counseling, I had a house and some plants. I felt okay and then Steve and Nat showed up— I didn't even hesitate to join them. I guess I was just waiting for another fight." 

_ It always ends in a fight _ , he remembers himself saying back in Bucharest. It feels so long ago but it really wasn't. 

"Now here… I like the quiet. I don't like being trapped here but I don't mind being here," he says. He sounds confused about it and Bucky truly understands. "It's sort of nice to have a break." 

"That's sort of what cryo was for me," Bucky replies. "In Wakanda, I mean. I chose to go and it was the right choice." 

"Why did you choose to go back under?" Sam asks. 

"It was best for everyone at the time. Shuri and the royal team of doctors and scientists in Wakanda were trying to figure out how to extract the triggers but I was a liability until they found a way. I couldn't stand the idea of putting anyone else at risk, it would've been selfish to stay and put that on them." 

"And I thought Steve was selfless," Sam says quietly. "You two are a match made in heaven."

It takes every ounce of strength in his body not to flinch at that. It's been a long time since he's even thought of Steve, let alone in that way. He hasn't wanted to either. 

Sam definitely notices but lets it go. "If you feel good about it then you did the right thing," he says. "You're a good person, Barnes." 

"I'm glad we met, even if it wasn't the most ideal situation," Bucky replies. "You're… you're the best person I know." 

Sam positively glows at that. "Bucky…" he murmurs and starts to lean in. 

"Sam? Bucky?" Wanda calls and they move apart. Bucky immediately misses the warmth of Sam's body and the moment that's been broken.

-

Instead of making Sam search for him, Bucky decides to go back home after a few hours. He’s a lot further than he realized but he stayed in one direction so it’s easy to get home. Alpine meows from his sling as if to tell Bucky to hurry it up which he has no problem with. He feels bad about leaving without a word because he knows how Sam worries, so he wants to go back home as quickly as he can. 

Sam drives up beside him in their truck as he’s walking on the side of the road. He sighs and stops walking just as Sam stops driving. They stare at each other through the open passenger side window for a minute then Alpine sticks his head up and purrs at Sam. 

“You coming?” Sam asks, his voice gentle. 

Bucky nods and gets into the car. He lets Alpine out of his sling so he can put on his seatbelt then holds him on his lap. “Hey,” he replies. 

Sam starts driving again and they sit in silence for a little while before Sam breaks it. “Are you doing okay right now?”

Bucky shrugs. “What did he tell you?” he asks. 

“You didn’t hear it?” Sam asks. 

Bucky expected him to be angry about him overhearing but he clearly isn't. It’s nice to know that Sam won’t take things that he can’t control out on him. “I left when he started.” 

Sam sighs and rubs his hand over his face. “He told me everything he could without being insensitive.” 

“Insensitive?” Bucky snorts. “Steve was never really known for being the most considerate.” 

“Bucky… you talk about him like he’s dead.” 

He pales at the realization that Sam is right. He tries not to talk about Steve often but when he does he always uses past tense. It’s not something he really meant to do but he definitely does it and it’s somewhat frightening. On some level, Steve Rogers is dead to him and he hasn’t even noticed. 

“What did he tell you?” he asks again in an attempt to change the subject. 

Much to his surprise, Sam lets him. “I know you were together before the war and it ended when you shipped out.” 

He can't help but shake his head. Of course Steve put it so simply; it was that simple to him, but in reality it wasn't. "That's pretty cut and dry, huh," Bucky comments. "It sounds simple like that." 

"But it wasn't," Sam says. "Of course it wasn't."

"We were never together," he replies. "Not like it sounds, anyway. It was always… always a one time thing that somehow happened many times." 

It's a tough thing to finally admit but it's the truth. To Steve it was a one time thing every single time, but to him it was everything. He was in love with Steve, so in love that he was willing to take whatever Steve had to offer no matter how much it hurt afterward. It was worth it to him every time which is why he never rejected Steve when he came back for another piece of his heart. Then war came as did Peggy, the apple of Steve's eye and a powerful woman, and so came the end of whatever they had. 

He tells Sam everything. 

Somewhere during this Sam gets them home, but they stay in the car regardless. Bucky starts to lean towards Sam like a sunflower trying to find the sun and hopes that this doesn't break them. 

"Him choosing to go back opened up an old wound," Bucky says finally. "My feelings for him died when he met Peggy, but his decision brought the feeling of being worthless right back. Him and I have said all we need to." 

"I don't think he feels the same way." 

"How he feels doesn't concern me," he says. "I can't take on his problems and neglect my own." 

"I'm really proud of you for that," Sam tells him. "Putting yourself first and making sure you're okay before taking on someone else's struggles is important." 

"I know I should've told you sooner—"

"This isn't about me," Sam says. "He hurt you, Bucky, and that's something that's between the two of you. I just… I guess it's strange to think of you two not being the best friends I thought you were." 

"Things weren't bad between us when we weren't sleeping together," he says. "We were best friends like in all the stories, but whenever we decided to have sex things were off for a while. It always passed though, so we were always more friends than anything else.”

“But you wanted to be more,” Sam says. 

Bucky nods. “It was always more to me than it was to him.”

Alpine stretches out in Bucky’s lap and his nails dig into his pants. It doesn’t hurt but it’s enough of a jolt to get his mind started again. He refuses to become stuck in his thoughts of self-doubt and pain again, not when there’s so much more to life now. Back then all he could see was what he couldn’t have but now he has everything he could ever dream of which is all more than worth fighting for. 

“I know this isn’t the most opportune time to say it or the best setting but I love you,” Bucky says. “I’m in love with you and I want us; I’ve been over Steve for a very, very long time.” 

Sam looks surprised and it worries him for a second before he speaks, “I never had any doubt about that Bucky. This is just clears up a lot and I’m glad you’re okay with talking about it now. For a while there I didn’t think you would open up about whatever happened.”

“I don’t know if I would’ve been ready if he hadn’t told you first,” he admits. “It’s not something I’m proud of.” 

He’s ashamed of what he did just for Steve’s love and he hates that Steve’s become a villain to him. There are nothing but hard feelings left between them and there’s nowhere else to go from there, not that he would want to. It’s easier to care for himself when he doesn’t put Steve’s feelings and needs first. Naturally that’s not something he’s very used to but he learned a lot about how to care for himself in Bucharest and now from Sam; he’s not going to let it all go to waste. 

Sam undoes his seatbelt and turns to face him. “Thank you for sharing this with me,” he says. “I love you too.”

-

The second it starts to rain, Sam shoots up from the floor of the hut and races outside. 

Rain pours down so hard it bounces off of the ground, thunder rumbles like boulders hitting together, and lightning strikes the shadows in the distance to illuminate them briefly. All of this is happening but he can't take his eyes off of Sam. 

It's the first time the weather has changed since they've been there which should be shocking but it isn't— all because of Sam.

He's standing in the middle of the storm with his arms spread wide and his head tilted back as far as it can go. The water both washes over him and parts for him, enveloping him like a blanket. He looks like a bird getting ready to take off, just a move away from soaring far from there. He looks like an angel. He looks like a vision of beauty and tranquility. 

He looks so happy it physically hurts to see— it's like a punch straight to Bucky's chest, it knocks the air from his lungs and makes him gasp from the shock. He's never seen Sam look like this, so free and so whole. Bucky desperately wants to be part of this moment; he wants to feel that unabashed happiness and freedom for himself. He wants to feel whole for the first time in decades if it's possible. But most importantly and ardently, he wants Sam. 

Bucky runs out into the rain and gets to Sam as fast he can. "Sam," he says loudly so not to be drowned out by the sounds of the storm. 

Sam lowers his head and opens his eyes to look at him. That's when he notices that Sam's been crying. Has he been waiting for a moment where he could finally break down without showing it? Under the cover of the rain where no one would notice unless they were looking is the perfect place to be. He can't keep himself from reaching forward to comfort him; he cups Sam's cheek in his hand and wipes away the tear track that's there, which is replaced by rain almost immediately. He goes to pull away but Sam is quick to reach up and cover his hand with his own. 

"Sam?" he asks. 

Sam leans into his touch and closes his eyes, taking a few deep breaths before responding. "It's raining." 

"Yeah," he replies. "Yeah it is." 

Thunder claps over head but neither of them moves. Sam's hand is warm on his and the way Sam's looking at him brings back the fluttering feeling inside of him. Everything that Bucky wants is reflected in Sam's eyes, all he has to do is make a move. He's never had the courage to go for what he wants though and it doesn't seem like he grew it overnight either.

Lightning strikes far away but Sam's eyes shine brighter. "You're the best thing I've ever seen," Bucky says before he can catch himself. 

Sam's expression softens even more and he can't take it any longer. He pulls Sam in tight and Sam goes willingly, leaning on him. 

When they kiss everything ceases to matter. The kiss is gentle; it's full of adoration and the promise of more to come. It's the culmination of soft looks and comforting touches, learning about each other and leaning on each other, and so much want. An outpouring of trust and affection that's been building for longer than they can remember. 

They pull away but don't go far, leaning their foreheads together. There's no way they can part now; there's too much flowing between them, invisible strings keeping them together that groan at the thought of separating. 

“I wanted something to change,” Sam whispers. “I wanted rain or a storm or just anything to change here and it finally happened.” 

They hold each other in silence for some time before Bucky speaks. "We should go inside," Bucky says but doesn't really mean it. "We could get sick."

"Mmm hmm," Sam agrees. 

Neither of them move a muscle, letting the rain wash over them instead.

-

Something changes for the better between them after the truth about Steve comes out. They’re more open with each other and more understanding about the little things. It makes their relationship healthier and that’s really all either of them wants. 

Soon enough Bucky opens up a stall in the open air market downtown and Sam starts communicating with the US government via Wakandan channels. Now that he has the shield, he’s no longer a nomad and the government wants him to be official rather than a “vigilante”. It’s not something that Sam is really happy about but it’s an unavoidable thing given the fact that the Captain America mantle is more than just ceremonial, it’s property of the United States government now. 

There’s a possibility that they might want Sam to come back to the US full time but right now they’re not letting it get to them. Either way it won’t matter; neither of them are strangers to disobeying the powers that be. 

Bucky's become fluent in Xhosa and because of that he becomes friends with many of the stall owners and even his customers. He builds good relationships with some of the local farmers and soon enough they’re trading produce and he gets tips on how to better his crops and eventually his garden. Being accepted so easily makes him really happy because now he’s found his place to belong. 

Sam has taken over caring for their goats while Bucky works the stall. He takes to the process of milking and shearing them when the time comes very quickly, which means that they’re more efficient and can spend more time together. Date nights become a regular thing and they venture into the city more often than Bucky thought would ever happen. It’s very exciting to get to be on the town with his boyfriend and show off how much they love each other without worrying about being forced apart. 

They’re happy and in love; Wakanda is home. 

-

Wanda has her own apartment in the city but she loves coming up to the farm to visit whenever she can. She’s been getting help with her powers and studying magic as well as mysticism through an apprenticeship with someone Shuri introduced her to and it’s done wonders for her. Seeing her finally getting to heal fills Sam and Bucky with an unreasonable amount of joy, which is why they always invite her over. 

“One of us needs to change,” Wanda says upon seeing Bucky. They both happen to be wearing a flannel and jeans, their flannels almost matching. 

Bucky looks down at himself and grins. “I’m older than you which means I get first pick.”

“You’re older than me which means you’re technically mature enough to let me have the outfit,” she counters. 

“Hmm that’s a good point but I never claimed to be mature.”

“He’s definitely not mature,” Sam says, leaning against the door frame. “He tries his hardest to use up all of the hot water before I can shower and never makes fresh coffee.”

“That’s slander,” Bucky replies. “How could you say something so cruel about me?”

“I love you but you need to grow up,” Sam teases. 

He rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at him. “I cannot believe who I’m dating.”

Wanda chuckles at the two of them. “Hi Sam.”

“Hey Wanda,” he replies. “If you’re looking to spend some time with the goats and have a picnic then you’re in luck,” he says and walks back inside to grab the picnic basket they’d prepared. He comes back out and presents it to Bucky to hold. 

“Funny enough, that’s exactly what I was looking for!” she exclaims. 

Bucky snorts and takes it from him without complaint. Sam locks up the house but not before Alpine comes strolling out. Wanda squeals and bends down to pick him up; he purrs happily and kneads at her sleeve in content. 

It takes all of five minutes to get the goats to their preferred area to graze and set out the picnic blanket. Sam made sandwiches and Bucky cut up some fresh fruit as well as made some tarts for them to have after lunch, plus they have juice and water. Thankfully Sam thought ahead and grabbed some of Alpine’s food and a dish for water so he can join them for lunch too. 

Bucky’s ended up with his head on Sam’s thigh somehow and he’s running his fingers through his hair. The soothing motions of it are nearly putting him to sleep so he’s surprised when Sam speaks. “How’s your apprenticeship going?” 

Wanda beams at him. “It’s going amazing, actually. There’s so much more to my powers than I could’ve imagined.”

“Are you looking into studying full time?”

“That’s what I have to decide. I can either stay focusing on my own powers and stability or accept an offer of going to visit people with abilities throughout the country. There’s an entire network of people who come together and share their experiences as well as give support to each other.” 

“I think you know what you want to do,” Sam tells her. 

She hesitates for a second then nods. “It’s just… I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“What makes you think you’d hurt someone?” Bucky asks. 

“No matter how much control I have over them, I don’t fully trust my powers,” she admits quietly. “The last thing I want is to accidentally lose control and hurt someone.” The ‘again’ is left unspoken but they all know it’s there. 

“I don't think anyone is ever completely sure of themselves," Bucky tells her. "And if they are it's taken time and effort to get there. You've worked incredibly hard and come so far; I think it's your time now."

She looks at him, her eyes shimmering with the makings of tears. Bucky wants to comfort her but he knows that that's not what she needs right now. She needs to stand on her own and know that even if she stumbles, she can catch herself. 

"I'm gonna do it," she says. "It's very important to me." 

"Make sure to send us some postcards," Sam says. "We'll hang them on the fridge." 

"Anything for you Sam," she replies. 

Sam smiles, "You're starting to sound like Barnes." 

Bucky scoffs, "You  _ wish. _ "

After lunch Wanda and Alpine join the goats; Wanda sunbathes in the field with them and Alpine wanders around herding them when need be. Despite being a small cat he has an amazing ability to be the "top dog" and herd animals; he's an all around gift to the Wilson-Barnes household.

"I never thought I'd be here," Sam says. 

"In Wakanda?" 

"In a good place," he answers. "I'm happy; I have a farm, Alpine, Wanda, and you. I thought any chance of ever being okay again was gone when I was in the Raft but here I am." 

The Raft is something they've never spoken about because it was extremely traumatic for Sam. There's never been a need to bring it up, so hearing him mention it is definitely a surprise. 

"You've come a long way Sam," Bucky replies. "I'm so proud of you." 

"I love you," Sam says. 

"I love you too." 

Lying there with Sam is something he'll never take for granted. The fact that he can be so open with Sam about his feelings for him is such a novelty for him even now. Letting himself feel is a strange but wonderful thing. 

"We should build a barn," Sam says. "And get some cows." 

"Cows?" 

"Mmm hmm. I feel like every farm needs at least one cow. And chickens." 

Bucky turns onto his back so that he can look straight up at him. "You want the full farm experience?" 

"Of course I do," he replies. "We're a farming family, Barnes. We need to fully apply ourselves here." 

_ Family _ ; the word makes Bucky's heart flutter. 

"You're right," Bucky agrees. "I can't believe we didn't think of this earlier." 

Sam's smile rivals the sun. "It's okay, we're right on track now."

-

Something is stirring in the atmosphere but nothing is happening and it's driving the three of them mad. They can all feel it, whatever it is, and it's both annoying and frightening. They have no idea what else this realm could throw at them, so they decide to do what they can to prepare. Bucky teaches Sam and Wanda hand to hand combat techniques, Wanda trains with her magic, and Sam works out heavily by using anything at his disposal. Wanda creates illusions for them to fight and they all do whatever they can to feel a little bit more prepared and secure. 

They always talk long into the night but Wanda always goes to bed before them which gives them time to be alone together. It’s become a routine by now; once she found out about them she started doing it despite their protests. They spend their nights outside where they won’t wake Wanda and talk, learning more and more about each other, but it never takes long for them to fall into each other’s arms. Every night they fall asleep tangled together and wake up in the cot, Wanda having used her powers to move them there. It’s a comforting routine that provides them with at least a little bit of stability. 

Sam’s lying with his head on Bucky’s chest tonight, Bucky rubbing his back slowly to relax him. It’s usually the other way around, so this is a surprisingly nice switch; he loves being able to hold Sam and comfort him, protect him if need be. He would, too, without question. The realization that he’d do just about anything to protect Sam should be alarming but it truly isn’t. 

“When we leave here,” Bucky starts. “I’ve got your back no matter what.” 

“I’ve got yours too,” Sam replies. “You mean a lot to me, Barnes, and don’t you ever forget that.”

They’ve never really talked about this before, what they mean to each other. It’s never felt necessary until this point, which is frightening. They’re on the cusp of something big and they have no certainty about what’s coming next but they have to prepare for the worst because they’d be foolish not to. After everything that’s happened there’s no ignoring the possibility that things could get worse before they get better. 

“I’m gonna take you on a date once this is all over,” Bucky promises. “Somewhere nice where we have to dress up.”

“You want a classy date?”

“Of course. I clean up pretty well, if I do say so myself.”

Sam chuckles. “You look good however you come, so I’m very interested in seeing you actively trying to.” 

Bucky blushes despite his best effort not to. “I’m gonna show you a good time, Wilson.”

“Will we go dancing? I know you did a lot of that in your youth.” 

“If you expect me to teach you the Lindy Hop, prepare to be disappointed,” Bucky teases. “I am not responsible for your moves.” 

“As if I need you to teach me how to dance,” Sam says and scoffs. “If anything I’ll need to teach you; you’ve gotta catch up with the times.”

“I know everything I need to know,” Bucky replies. “I’m gonna sweep you off your feet Sam Wilson.” 

“I honestly don’t doubt that.” 

Sleep comes surprisingly easy that night. Sam falls asleep first and just listening to him breathe helps Bucky fall asleep himself. He dreams of fire and storm clouds swirling, burning up the field around them in seconds. Wanda screams and screams but Bucky can’t reach her, the flames separating them, then he realizes that Sam is no longer beside him.  _ Sam, Sam, Sam! Wanda!  _

“Bucky, Sam, wake up,” Wanda says, her voice unsteady. “Something’s happening.” 

Bucky eyes snap open and he shoots up, jostling Sam and waking him up. “What’s going on?” he asks. 

Wanda looks rattled, her eyes wide and blood shot. He can see a spark of red in them which means her powers are ready to be set loose at any time. “I don’t know but I can feel it.”

“What do you feel?” Sam asks. 

“Shifting,” she replies. “I don’t know what’s coming but something definitely is.” 

“Could it be that?” Sam asks and points to something in the distance. Bucky and Wanda look and immediately see what he’s talking about; there’s a glowing ring slowly opening up in the sky. It’s completely alien to him but he’s read enough science fiction novels to know what it is: a portal.

“What the hell?” Sam asks. 

The portal opens up fully and out comes a man in a cape. 

“Dr. Strange?” Wanda asks. 

“Scarlet Witch, the Falcon, and the White Wolf,” Dr. Strange says once he gets close enough. 

The three of them stick close together, forming a united front. Wanda seems to know who he is and he knows who they are but that doesn’t mean he’s someone to be trusted. 

“I know you must be a bit apprehensive about me showing up all of a sudden, but I need you to come with me.”

“Who are you?” Bucky asks. 

“My name is Dr. Strange and I’m here to take you home.”

-

Building a barn isn’t that difficult when it comes down to it. Bucky asks around at the farmers market and they both do research online as well as talk to Okoye’s partner W’kabi, then get the materials and permits needed. Much to their surprise and happiness Bucky’s friends offer to help him build and they hire some construction workers for extra hands. Sam helps when he can but his talks with the US government are becoming more and more frequent so he’s quite busy himself. 

Sometimes when Bucky’s working, Sam comes out to watch him. Bucky isn’t ashamed to admit that he shows off whenever he feels Sam watching him; he wants to show Sam how capable he is and if that means occasionally flexing then so be it. 

Once the structure has been built Bucky starts doing a lot of the work on his own. He does whatever he can to speed up the process but he’s always extremely careful because he doesn’t want to ruin all of the hard work everyone has done. He builds trusses to support the frame and works on the roof as much as he can.

When all is said and done, the barn takes a little over 3 weeks to get the barn to be fully built. They still have some cosmetic work to do and getting supplies for the animals, but as of then they’re done. 

“Please tell me we’re painting the barn red,” Sam says as they get ready for bed. 

He was planning on it but it’s pretty cute that Sam wants the classic red barn too. “Of course we are, Wilson. What do you take me for?”

“I had to make sure you’re not gonna do some modern crap and paint it black.” 

“Isn’t it interesting that you hate modern designs but you’re from this time period?” Bucky teases. “You’re the old man here.”

“I like  _ classic,  _ Barnes. Not old.” 

“Classic Barnes.” Bucky repeats, fighting back a smile. 

“Classic Barns.” Sam says then sighs when it clicks. “I hate you.” 

“I hate you too,” Bucky says and pulls Sam over to him. He wraps his arms around Sam’s waist and presses close to him.

Sam makes eye contact with him and the smile he gives him is private and soft. Sometimes Bucky gets taken aback with how open Sam is with his expressions; he looks at him with such fondness and adoration unabashedly. It makes him feel like he could do anything, like he’s capable of everything he wants to accomplish. 

“We’ve been together for almost 7 years,” Bucky says. “Isn’t that crazy?” 

“Kind of,” Sam replies. “It feels like longer.”

“In a good way?”

“In the best way,” he says and puts his hand on Bucky’s cheek. 

Bucky turns his head and kisses Sam’s palm, making him smile. “I really love you,” he tells him. “More than anything.”

“I love you too,” Sam replies. “You’re a big sap, Bucky Barnes. I can’t believe that I’m one of the privileged few who know that.” 

He rolls his eyes and says, “I changed my mind; you’re a dork and I can’t stand you.”

“Not my problem! You’re stuck with me for good.”

“What a punishment.”

-

The barn is completely finished by the end of the week; they get all of the animal food and hay as well as paint it and make sure it’s fully up to code. The goats absolutely adore going in and out of the barn and they’re gifted with a horse courtesy of Shuri. Soon enough they’ll have some cows as well which will give them an almost full house. 

Bucky’s favourite part of the barn is the loft. It’s the small second floor of the barn where all of the supplies are kept and it has a lovely window that’s perfect to watch the sunset and sunrise through. After long work days he and Sam both like to climb up there and relax in the quiet. 

As talks with the security council and the US government come to a more definitive place, things get harder for Sam. They want to make Sam sign another version of the Accords because the Captain America moniker is property of the US government, but Sam refuses to and for good reason. No matter how many changes they make to it it will never be fair or just; Sam has made it clear that he won’t compromise his morals for the job. 

After a particularly hard day, Bucky surprises Sam with a picnic in the loft. He sets up some music on his laptop, lights up a lantern, and lies out some blankets, then brings up the basket full of some of Sam’s favourite foods and drinks. He sticks his head out of the window and yells, “Hey babe, come out here!” 

It takes a minute for Sam to reply, “Are you in the barn?”

“Yeah!” 

The goats bleat in what can only be described as annoyance. Bucky waves them off just as Sam comes out of the house which makes him pause, his eyebrow raising. "They're mad at us!" he explains.

"Maybe stop screaming and they'll relax!" 

"Yeah maybe!" 

Sam rolls his eyes and jogs over to the barn. It takes him all of two minutes to get inside and up the ladder to the loft. "What was so urgent?" he asks, his head poking up through the entrance.

Bucky offers him a hand at the top of the ladder and helps him up. "Ta da," he says. 

Sam looks around at the setup and his expression goes from surprised to happy to soft in seconds. He looks over at him and smiles. "What's all this?" 

"Your well deserved break from the bureaucratic nightmare you've been dealing with," Bucky explains. "We're gonna eat some good food, listen to some music, and watch the sunset." 

Sam flops down on the blanket and scoots as close to Bucky as he can without knocking any of the food over. "This is amazing," he says. "Thank you, love." 

Bucky blushes bright and immediate. He looks away so not to show it but he knows that Sam's already seen it. "I made beef enchiladas, greens, and potatoes. I also found some of that soda you like at the market. I made lemon cake for dessert too." 

"Wow Buck, you really went all out." 

_ I'd do anything to make you smile _ , he wants to say but doesn't. Instead he says, "You deserve it." 

The truth is that Sam deserves everything good in this world. He gives so much of himself to everyone else–his time, his compassion, his love– and he does so for no reward, simply because he wants to make things better. He's selfless in a way Bucky's never seen before; even when they didn't like each other Sam still looked out for him. Shuri once told him when he woke up that Sam would come to check on him every so often, not for long but he still did just to make sure everything was going well. It meant a lot to Bucky because of their history and so he decided to return the favour somehow; he's still trying to now but for different reasons. He'll move heaven and earth and anything in between to protect Sam and show him love above all else. 

He loves Sam so much it aches in him. His heart longs for him constantly, desperately in need of his love. He feels like a sunflower always leaning towards the sun and he wouldn't have it any other way. The best part is that when he looks at Sam he can see those feelings reflected back. He's Sam's sun, his north star, his partner. There's nothing better than basking in the light of Sam's love. 

Bucky dishes out the food and drinks. The two of them eat in companionable silence, sneaking soft looks at each other when the other thinks they aren't looking. The sun starts to set as they finish dessert, so they clear everything away and back into the basket then sit side by side to look out the window. Sam grabs a blanket and wraps it around them, keeping his arm around Bucky's shoulders. The warmth that radiates from him makes Bucky feel incredibly safe and he turns his head to find Sam looking at him. 

The dying light makes Sam's eyes shine so beautifully. He's always a little taken aback by how gorgeous Sam is and right now is no exception. 

"Would it be cheesy to say you're more beautiful than the sunset?" Sam asks, completely surprising him. 

"Yes," Bucky answers, "but I'll allow it."

"You're beautiful," Sam says. His voice is gentle and sweet without a hint of teasing. "I'm so in love with you, Bucky. I love you."

"I love you too," Bucky replies. "With everything I am." 

The playlist he made settles on Smoke Gets In Your Eyes by The Platters and Sam's eyes light up. "This is one of my favourite songs," he says. 

Bucky smiles proudly, "I know." 

Sam gets up and Bucky instantly misses his warmth, but then he bends down and offers him his hand. "Dance with me?" 

"Sam Wilson, is this you trying to romance me?" he asks playfully. 

Sam grins. "Dinner and dancing sounds like a fine date to me." 

He takes Sam's hand and gets to his feet. Sam pulls him in by the hips and keeps one there then takes Bucky's hand. Bucky rests his other hand on Sam's shoulder and lets Sam lead. Their dancing isn't necessarily the smoothest but it's fun and easy to just let go. Sam spins him and leads him into a low dip. Bucky kisses him when he comes back up and Sam melts into him. 

Their kisses are deep and slow, like honey flowing from its comb. Sam gets his hands in Bucky's hair and uses it as an anchor against the sea that is Bucky's body. They're pressed as tightly together as they can be but they still want to be closer with not even the air they breathe standing between them. 

"Bucky," Sam moans. "Buck, please…" 

"Anything," he replies, kissing Sam's neck. "Anything you want." 

"I just want  _ you _ ," he gasps and Bucky sees stars.

Before Sam, Bucky never knew what love truly felt like. He thought he had but it was never like this, not even once. He always had to lock away part of himself and was ashamed after the fact, but now there's nothing left to hide. 

Bathed in moonlight and the glow of the lantern, held against Sam's body, Bucky cries out his love. Sam clings to him, moves against him, and sighs his name. The world narrows down to just them and time stops to let them pass. All that matters is the slide of their bodies together and the thumping of their hearts beating. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

-

After over a year of heated discussions and tentative agreements, Sam "officially" takes the shield. Not everyone is happy about it but he refuses to acknowledge the naysayers. Despite the American government's insistence, they do not move back to the States; they stay perfectly well in Wakanda, thanks to T'Challa granting Sam permission to use official channels to contact the American government when he needs to and to look out for missions. It takes some time to get everything ironed out but when all is said and done the transition went as smoothly as it could. 

Sam even managed to get them to drop any charges they had on Wanda and Bucky, which means that they're no longer on any International watch lists. They're finally free of the damage that was done to them and it feels amazing. 

They video call Shuri as soon as everything is settled and tell her the good news. She moves ridiculously quickly and gets to work on the finishing touches of Sam's suit and wings; she's forever upgrading her designs and each one is somehow even better than the last, so there's no chance that it'll be a waste of time. 

"We need to test these in the field," Shuri tells them. 

"We already know they work," Sam says. "And there's nothing on the radar." 

"It has to happen," she replies. "I can't have you getting injured by my tech." 

"As if anything you make can malfunction," Bucky adds. 

Shuri grins for a second before schooling her expression into one more serious. "This is very important and I have a plan for the test." 

Bucky's eyes narrow because he knows how sly Shuri can be. He can tell she's up to something but he doesn't know exactly what it is. "What is it, your highness?" 

"I have it taken care of." 

That's exactly how Sam ends up standing on the roof of the barn in full gear with Shuri, Bucky, Wanda, and even Okoye watching. 

"Are you sure about this?" Wanda asks. "It seems dangerous." 

"It's perfectly safe," Shuri replies. "His wings are more than capable of getting him down safely." 

"Isn't the point to fly, not fall?" Bucky asks. 

"It's called landing," Okoye says. 

Shuri nods and taps on her wristband, a holographic camera appearing and focusing on Sam. "Landing is part of flying, Bucky." 

"What's with the camera?" Sam calls from the roof. 

"For research purposes!" she replies. 

"That’s not suspicious at all,” Bucky says. 

“We’re wasting precious time,” Okoye says. “There are things we must attend to soon.” She sounds like she’s in on whatever Shuri’s planning and that can’t be good. 

“Ready to go?” Wanda asks Sam. 

“Hell yeah!” 

Shuri zooms in on Sam and puts three fingers up. “On my count, start your pack and fly.”

Sam nods fast and steps back a bit, going for a running start. Bucky sees Sam’s shield lying against the side of the barn and runs to get it. “You forgot something!” he shouts and gets Sam’s attention. 

“Throw it!” Sam shouts and starts his pack, runs, and jumps. Bucky throws the shield in an arch and Sam catches it perfectly. 

He soars as if he were born for the sky; he’s completely free, not a care in the world or a thing in his way. It’s the most beautiful thing Bucky’s ever seen and he can’t take his eyes away from Sam. 

“You’re amazing, Wilson!” Bucky shouts. 

Sam makes a smooth turn and glides towards them. His landing is equally as smooth and he stops a few feet away from him, grinning wide and happy. “Wanna go for a ride, Barnes?” 

“Like you could hold me.” 

“So it’s like that, huh?” Sam scoffs. He wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist tightly, yanking him close. 

“Keep it PG please,” Wanda says from behind them. “Your majesty, please look away.”

Shuri chuckles and continues to film. “This is gold, once this is posted it will go viral.” 

“What?” Bucky asks and whips his head around to look at her. 

“Hmm?” she replies. 

“Ready?” Sam asks. 

“Sam-”

He doesn’t wait for Bucky’s full answer, his pack firing up and taking them straight up. Bucky will deny that he shrieks later on but Shuri has it all on tape as evidence. 

“This is even better than I thought,” Shuri says, voice full of barely contained glee. 

“I’m estimating millions of views,” Okoye adds. “Millions.”

Alpine meows loudly in Wanda’s arms and does his best to reach up towards Sam and Bucky. “Your son wants you!” she calls out. It takes a minute but the two of them come flying back, but this time their landing isn’t as smooth. 

They land right in the goat pen, the goats moving and bleating as loud as they can. Bucky sits up first and his hair is an absolute nightmare of tangles and grass. 

He turns his head to look at Sam and says, “I hate you.” 

“I hate you too baby.” 

“Absolute gold,” Shuri says. “Thank you for your help!”

“Delete that footage!” Bucky says in reply. 

“Not on your life!” she shouts and breaks into a run. 

“Do you think I could catch her?” Sam asks Bucky. 

Bucky sighs. “Okoye will kill you.” 

“Good instinct,” Okoye chimes in. 

Bucky gets out of the pen and holds his hand out to Sam. Sam takes it and he helps keep him steady as he gets out, but they don’t let go once he’s out. They smile at each other and Bucky’s suddenly hit with the memory of what happened before they left the soul realm. 

They stood at the opening to the portal and held hands, their foreheads pressed together and eyes closed. Bucky promised Sam he had him and wasn’t going to let go, that he’d hold him for as long as he could, and Sam kissed him hard. He promised Bucky the same thing and then Sam’s wings powered up and they flew through the portal still holding onto each other. 

“Told you I’ve got you,” Bucky says softly. 

“Yeah, yeah you did,” Sam replies, equally as soft. “And I’ve got you.”


End file.
